


An Old Friend

by ellender



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Fear, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellender/pseuds/ellender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas goes for a walk, meets an orc who becomes a friend,  and has one of the biggest surprises of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terror, Rescue, and a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/gifts).



AN OLD FRIEND

 

author: rosethorn59

 

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to JRR Tolkien’s family, except for my original characters... 

 

rated T

 

characters: Legolas, Thranduil, the old friend, and original characters. 

 

Warnings: angst, drama, psychological drama, friendship, fear, apprehension, torture, hurt/comfort, some humor, family

 

Legolas goes for a walk, makes a friend, an orc, and has one of the biggest surprises of his life.

 

Written for my best friend Sivan…

Here’s the beginning of the story, sweetie. A little violent, though.

 

………………………………………………………………….

 

Legolas awoke from a deep sleep, stiff and sore. Perhaps he never changed his position all night.Yes, that was probably the reason, he smiled. When he slept very deeply, that usually happened. But then, he had gone for a long ride the day before. hmm.. He walked very slowly and rigidly to the drapes, dragging his feet. He threw them open to let some light into his room, opened a couple of windows for some fresh air, then realized how long he had been sleeping. It had to be noon at least.

 

He had missed breakfast, and his favorite part of the day; talking to his Adar, and discussing the latest news. They always took the time for that at mealtime. They loved spending time together.

 

He took a quick bath and dressed into one of his favorite hunting outfits., grabbed his weapons, and pack, which he threw over his shoulder. He knew his Adar would still be in his study. He slammed his door shut and rushed down the corridor ,realizing he still had his comb in his hand, and his hair was tangled and dripping. He shrugged, and started combing it, as he ran down the hallway. He slid as he came to the door, holding onto the door handle so he wouldn’t fall and slide by the door.

 

He knocked on the door very quietly.

 

“Come in Legolas,” his father said as Legolas opened the door and walked in. Thranduil was looking down on his desk, pouring over a book. He had not even looked up at Legolas, yet. The younger elf walked over to see what he was reading.

 

“Legolas, please back up. You are dripping and getting my book all wet. This book is for pleasure, not for work, my son.”

 

Legolas moved back and smiled at him. “Sorry,” he replied.

 

Thranduil looked up and smiled back at him. “So what can I do for you, my son.?”

 

The Prince looked at him almost shyly. “Adar, I missed our chat and breakfast. Therefore, I had to come and see you.”

 

“Hmm..I guess I didn’t see you there. I have to go work, now, but come over here.”

Thranduil took his son’s comb and finished untangling, combing and braiding his hair.” I love your hair, my son.”

 

“And I yours, Adar,” he said as he took his comb and did the same for his father, grinning happily at him.

 

He backed up to look at his masterpiece, and Thranduil threw something at him…”An orange?” he asked as another missile came flying through the air at him.. “An apple?” he asked again as he grabbed it with his other hand. Then some chunk cheese, a roll, and a little lembas bread flew at him. They were coming at him so fast, he dropped a couple of them, picked them up off the floor, and stuffed them all into a small pouch that his father had also tossed to him. He put it all in his pack.

 

“Klutzy elf,” his father teased him.

 

Legolas glared at him, as did his father, then laughter filled the room. “So what is all this food for?” Legolas asked curiously.

 

“Your breakfast, and your next trek out into the wild world of Mirkwood today. Am I right, my son?”

 

“Well, yes, that was my primary..my main..my real.” Legolas stumbled over his words, not wanting to hurt him. “ My reason for coming to see you. That and I wanted to talk with you, of course.”

 

“Hmmm...I see,” Thranduil answered him, grinning sarcastically, eyebrows raised.

 

Legolas felt so guilty when he said that to him, but he knew he was just being teased again. “Adar, stop that!” he scolded Thranduil.

 

“Stop what?” Thranduil asked him innocently.

 

“So when are you leaving, Legolas?”

 

“Right now, I suppose. Morning is gone, and you know I prefer to go on my trips in the mornings. I’m not riding today, I’m walking. There is so much more to see and enjoy that way.”

 

Legolas’ father was rather worried. “ You take very good care of yourself, and hang on tight to your weapons. Too many times have you been in trouble. Will I see you tonight, then?”

 

“Of course. I’ll come and see you as soon as I get back. Goodbye for now.”

 

“Goodbye,” his Adar replied.

 

Legolas went to the door, and shut it behind him. He walked a few steps, then stopped, feeling a little anxious about what his father had said. But he was still going, he knew he’d be alright. As soon as the guards let him out the doors, he walked over the bridge and straight northeast into the woods that he loved so well.

 

…………………………………..

 

He walked for a while, adoring the beautiful scenery and scent of pine trees. He was blissfully daydreaming, almost forgetting where he was. Legolas was hungry, though, so he sat down against a nearby tree, laid his weapons on the ground next to him, and opened his pack. An orange, his roll and a little cheese sounded good to him. He peeled his orange, and ate the rest ravenously. A nap sounded good too, so he laid down and quickly fell into a gentle reverie.

 

The elf was so soundly asleep that he didn’t hear anything around him. But the sound of crunching leaves and the smell of orcs quickly awoke him. He grabbed for his weapons, but they had been kicked to the side. He looked up angrily at the orc who was antagonizing him, wondering what the creature had in mind.

 

The orc tried to pull him up by his tunic, but Legolas had other ideas. The elf kicked the creature hard. He swept his leg under him to knock him down: and then pummeled him, hit him in the face, and stomped on him. He knew he’d won that fight.

 

“So, what is it you want from me?” Legolas asked very curiously. After all, he could smell orcs, and hear the pounding of feet on the ground, coming their way.

 

“I want to protect you,” was all he said.

 

“What? You want to protect me?” he asked the orc incredulously, an eyebrow raised, and eyes full of uncertainty.”From the other orcs?” he almost laughed. “I don’t live far from here, so I’ll be fine, orc. You are a strange one. Very confusing.”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

The orc got up, and swiped Legolas’ legs from under him, as Legolas had, knocking him down, and taking his breath away for a few moments. Legolas tried to get up, but another blow knocked him down again. He crawled towards his weapons, but the orc pulled him back by his feet. He was getting very frustrated with this orc. He knew he had to get out of there. He knew the orcs were coming. He was so frightened. The elf was breathing hard and perspiring profusely. Sweat was running down his forehead and face, stinging and burning his eyes. His heart was racing...what was going to happen to him? How was he going to get out of this? It looked to him like he had lost this battle.

 

The orc held the elf down, quickly gagged him, tied his wrists and ankles with some cords. Legolas was very angry and it showed in his eyes. He fought and struggled...anything he could think of to escape from there to Mirkwood Halls where he would be safe; away from all the orcs including the one holding him captive at the moment. He panicked, attempting to yell, scream, make any noise he could, hoping to get anyone’s attention. Preferably the elves.

 

“Be quiet, elf, or you will have more attention than you want. The orcs are having a serious blood-lust today, as usual, I guess. And you are just what they would love to find to sate that

hungry appetite of theirs. But I’m sure you know that, so be quiet.”

 

The orc picked Legolas up and hid both of them in some bushes behind the tree. They would be difficult to find back there.

 

The pounding of feet on the ground was getting much closer, as were the creature’s gravelly voices yelling and screaming in their obnoxious language... and the orc put his hand over Legolas’ mouth, to keep the elf as quiet as possible. They moved further back into the bushes.

 

The creature looked around and cringed as the horde passed right by their immediate vicinity. He lightly gasped at what he saw on the ground. There sat Legolas’ weapons and pack.

 

Legolas panicked because he knew they would be found now. He knew he would have had better luck on his own. But for some reason the orc had wanted to help him, and he couldn’t blame him for that. But why? He couldn’t figure it out.

 

Everyone in the horde came to a halt. The orcan leader grabbed the weapons and pack. “It smells like an elf. Look around and find him, immediately!! I want him. We could have a lot of fun with our new pet,”he grinned maliciously.

 

The orc quickly untied Legolas. “Now run, elf!! Keep running as fast as you can, or race through the trees. You have to get out of here fast. They know you’re here. So if you don’t want to be supper for them, move it!!”

 

“What about you?”

 

“!’ll rejoin them...but I will see you again.”

 

Legolas cringed at that thought, as he quietly crawled out of the bushes, and raced down the road toward The Halls of Mirkwood. But two miles away? He knew he could never outrun them if they had already seen him. But he continued on as fast as he could. He could hear them a short distance behind him, gaining on him. He looked back and they were closer. Now he was panicking. He knew he could never get away. Oh, Elbereth, he needed his weapons! 

 

Zip.

 

He felt an arrow slam into his right arm, as he stumbled and moaned. But he refused to let himself fall.

 

Zip

 

Another arrow pierced his left leg. He started limping, in a lot of pain. He could no longer run. He could only jog slowly. He couldn’t even climb a tree, now.

 

Zip

 

Then two arrows drove into his hip and shoulder. Then he felt a dart shoot him right in his back. He was shouting, now, he was in so much pain. They were almost on him, surrounding him. He felt sick from all the orcs being in such close proximity to him, the fear, and apprehension. He did not know what was going to happen, but he knew it would not be good.

 

Legolas looked around for the orc who tried to help him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He wished he could see a semi-friendly face around there. Even that orc. He was terrified.

 

He hated orcs and their methods of torture.The unmerciful creatures always tried new ways of hurting, humiliating, and creating horror and eventual trauma and shock from their victims . The orcs knew they would have fun with him. And so did Legolas.

 

They jumped on him, held him down, beat him, pummeled him, smacked him in the face, and violently kicked him in the ribs. He gasped in excruciating pain, suspecting a couple of ribs were broken. Then, when he looked quite whipped to the head orc, they tied his wrists and ankles with rope. “Let go of me! Don’t do this to me.…” The orcs just laughed at him. He was picked up by his arms, swung around and dragged back the direction they had come from. Legolas was moaning from the pain, and yet getting very sleepy. It was becoming difficult for him to stay awake..the dart?...he wondered. Then he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

 

The friendly orc watched sadly, but there was nothing he could do. For the moment at least. But perhaps down the road, very soon.

 

……………………………………………………………

 

When Legolas awoke, he stayed very still with his eyes shut, attempting to hear everything said around him that might be beneficial. He was trying to put off the inevitable as long as he could. What were they going to do with him? He was tied to a tree limb, facing it, hanging well off the ground, his wrists and arms aching, hoping his shoulders wouldn’t dislocate. His feet were also tied and he was gagged. It was not a very comfortable position to be in. They had removed the arrows from his body, and it burned and stung. Blood was running down his sides and back. More misery for Legolas, and they hadn’t even started on him, yet. He saw his bow and arrows, as well as his pack, at a distance; but they would not help him at all. They were much too far away.

 

A couple of the evil creatures saw him wake almost immediately. They sauntered over to him, their captain following.“So, elf, what were you doing out here? Just trying to find us for a really good time? We always enjoy the company of elves. Consider yourself lucky you ran into us. Oh, well, I guess you cannot answer me. Pity. In just a few minutes you will see just how friendly we can be.” All the orcs laughed at the comments of their captain. He removed Legolas’ gag and laughed hysterically at the elf. “Now, elf, you just feel free to express your feelings...we won’t mind. Now just don’t hurt yourself by doing so...that’s our job.”

 

Legolas swung himself around and glared at the orc who had been talking to him. “You are disgusting, orc,” he told him as he spat on him. “Release me, now!!”

 

The head orc glared and growled at him, strolling toward his victim. He punched him in the face and backhanded him; the elf grimaced as his head went flying from side to side. The captain grabbed the Prince’s hair, pulled it back and smashed his head into the tree. He pulled it back again and bashed it once more.

 

Legolas moaned, barely awake. He was dizzy, and the world was fuzzy. He felt blood running down his forehead, out of his nose and mouth. It ran through his hair, dripping down the ends of it to his leggings. Once again, Legolas looked behind him, and his “friend” was nowhere to be seen. The elf wondered if he had been abandoned. The orc had just disappeared.

 

The leader was still furious. He turned Legolas around and punched him in the stomach with his knee and boot. The elf gasped but couldn’t do anything about it. He was trapped and at their mercy. Then the orc spat at the elf. “I don’t like disrespectful captives, you. Keep it up, elf, and you will end up as just a dead, bloody body on the ground.”

 

Legolas glared at him, trying very hard not to show the fear emanating from his eyes. The elf knew when you fought and angered an orc, you were playing with fire. But his pride always got in the way; keeping him from listening to what they wanted, or being obedient to them.

Legolas looked around and behind him, desperate to see the orc. He finally saw him at the back of the horde. He felt so relieved. It gave him comfort, and hope that he might escape and get out of there alive. The orc gave him a small smile, as did Legolas.

 

“What are you looking at, elf! There’s nothing there!” The orc leader growled at Legolas as he grabbed and pulled his hair back, holding a sharp knife to his throat. “How about I just cut your throat now, and put you out of your upcoming misery?”

 

“You’ll do what you want anyway. I can’t stop you. Do as you will. “Legolas was despairing, but there was nothing he could do but put on a brave face for what he knew was coming. The elf was putting trust in his orcan ‘friend’ and hopefully he would come through for him.

 

“You’re right, elf. Go get them now!” the head orc ordered his underlings. A couple of them did what they were bid, and brought a couple of weapons to their leader. Legolas panicked when he saw what they had. A whip and knife. He shuddered, fear in his eyes, desperately hoping that no one saw his reaction.

 

The orc dropped the knife, wishing to start with his whip. He slowly approached Legolas, and taunted him once again, with an evil grin. “Are you ready to experience some of our friendly hospitality, now? Well, I guess you are going to get it whether you want to or not.” He grabbed the elf’s blond hair, pulled it, swung him around, “Anything to say before we beat you senseless...or maybe worse?” the evil orc growled.

 

“May the Valar send you to hell, you wicked, sadistic, evil creatures!”

 

He unwrapped his whip, and shook it out. They were very frightening sounds for Legolas. Where was his rescuer?

 

He started panicking again, feeling a tight knot in his stomach. He ached as well as his head. He was breathing hard and fast, hyperventilating. He knew the orc was looking at him, so he tried to calm his emotions. The evil creature laughed, enjoying it immensely. 

 

 

Crack!! 

 

Legolas was not ready for the first one, and jerked and gasped, closing his eyes in pain. 

 

Whoosh, crack!!

 

He grimaced in agony…

 

Whoosh, crack! The whip landed on his legs and arms over and over again. Designs and patterns formed on his back. The evil orc kept hitting the same injuries, to add to his agony. They whipped him for a long time, and he tried to keep his feelings under control. He did not want them to see or hear anything else from him. But he moaned, shook, hissed, grimaced. Then he knew he couldn’t hold it back, anymore. So finally he screamed and screamed, not caring at this point what the others thought. But it could not be helped. Legolas felt like one big fireball. He wondered how long he could last, or if they would even let him live.

 

Finally it ended. But Legolas was in so much pain that he could barely tell. His head was hanging down, his body was almost numb, and still he screamed. The orcs just laughed and laughed at his agony.He was covered in blood; front and back. It was pooling under his feet, and he was feeling very weak from the loss of it. He did not think he could bear the knife after that.

 

He didn’t have much time to think about his pain and misery, though. The evil head orc dropped his whip and readied with his favorite weapon, a very sharp knife. The captain jabbed it into the back of Legolas’ shoulder, making the elf jerk and gasp. He wasn’t prepared for that, either. Then the orc jabbed him in his other shoulder. Once again he wasn’t prepared and he desperately tried to get down and somehow protect himself and escape. But he knew it was hopeless. He yelled again. “Let me go..release me,” he almost whispered because of his sore , scratchy throat. It was so humiliating. He also couldn’t even turn around to attempt to do some damage himself. He tried, though. The orc grabbed his hair and swung him around. Legolas was seething with anger and fear. The creature held the knife to his throat.

 

“Elf, you are going to be with us for a long time. You make such a nice toy, and you scream so well for us. You are a FUN one!”

 

“I’d rather die first then spend any more time with you!!”

 

“Well, you might get your wish before long if you give us any trouble,” he laughed and growled at him.

 

The nasty orc made a cut on Legolas’ throat, to warn him of the consequences of attempted escape. “Hold him, he ordered two of his men.” His subordinates grabbed both the elf’s arms, and held him tightly against the tree. Legolas was terrified. He hoped this would go quickly.

 

The head orc pierced Legolas’ skin and pushed the knife in both shoulders deeply, as the elf shuddered and moaned, drawing in a deep breath. He shoved the knife randomly in his back twirled it in his skin, and dragged it all the way down his back. He chose to do that for several minutes, with many cuts. He began to cut deeply into the lashes he created earlier, cutting into every wound he could find.

 

Legolas was in such agonizing pain, and feeling weaker as the orcan session continued. He was shuddering, trembling and could barely breath. He was sure he was not going to live through this. He was desperate to get down from the tree and release himself from this position. He couldn’t escape from this, or even from his present situation.He did not even have the strength to try .”No, no...please ...no more.” The elf begged and pleaded again. 

 

“I don’t think so elf! You are my captive to do with what I want. Elves...I hate them!!”

 

“Korog, you are killing him. If you want him for another day, you need to stop for now. He is losing too much blood, and he is being beaten too hard. He needs water now to replenish his loss.”

 

The orc captain looked at his horde. “Go set up camp, don’t just stand around watching us,” he growled in his gravelly voice. ‘Orcs...I hate them!!’ he grinned to himself.

 

The site was set up very quickly, including a campfire, at the demand of their leader.. The captain ordered that Legolas be taken down from the tree, and tied to another. He was still shaking and in unbelievable condition and agony. His mind was fuzzy, and he was only partially conscious. He was in shock.

 

A couple of orcs cut legolas down and he fell into the bloody puddle he had created. The orcs laughed at him. One of them took him to a different tree, untied him, then re-tied him tightly. Blood was trickling down him everywhere. An orc brought him some water. Legolas tried to drink it, but it made him sick, and he threw it up. It disgusted the orc, and he kicked the elf, “fine, if you don’t want any, you can do without! Perhaps I’ll try later.” He knew the elf needed water. 

 

Legolas just sat there, unable to move. He moved his eyes around, unable to concentrate on anything. ‘Where is the orc? Can he help me? Please do. If I stay here I shall die,’ he thought to himself. He had a horrible headache, a concussion? He had been through too much trauma. He moaned once again. His head fell forward and he passed out.

 

The orc finally arrived to help Legolas. “Hang in there, elf.” he told him, very concerned. He hid behind the tree Legolas was tied to, and started shooting arrows into the midst of the group of orcs. It caused instant confusion. Then he started on them one at a time. He was very accurate… a lot of them were killed, but not all. The orc shot some up in a high arc to attempt to frighten them even more. They scattered in all directions..at least temporarily. He turned around looking at the elf, very concerned about Legolas. 

 

Most of the evil creatures were gone, and a few were dying. He made sure the rest in the camp were dead as well, so the two of them wouldn’t be caught. The orc cut the ropes from around Legolas’ middle, wrists, and feet. He almost felt sick for what they had done to him. He looked around to see if any of the others were there. They were gone for now, but he knew they would regroup and return. Perhaps hunt for them. In fact he was sure of it.

 

The orc picked up Legolas and laid him on a blanket. He carried him to a cave where he knew they would be safe. For now, anyway. He feared for Legolas’ health and life. So, they absolutely had to get away. At least it was far from where the orc camp had been, and well hidden. It was also closer to Legolas’ home.

 

Legolas was still dripping blood onto the ground on the way there. It made the orc pick up his pace. When they got there, the first thing the orc did, was to take him to a nearby lake. He dunked the elf in the water, and did what he could to clean the wounds to avoid any potential infections. He rubbed him gently, carried him to the cave, and removed his tunic to wash and dry later. The creature laid Legolas down towards the front of the cave where the orc planned on lighting a campfire later, after Legolas was taken care of, to give him warmth.

 

He dried the elf off as well as he could, then started wrapping up his worst wounds to help stop the bleeding, and give his broken bones some security. It looked very painful to the orc, he cringed at the site of him.

 

The elf finally awoke, and looked up at his rescuer. Legolas moaned, but smiled at him, as did his new friend.The orc gave him some water, which he drank greedily. “Slow down. You really don’t want to get sick again, do you? I’ll give you more in a short while. I think we should have broth tonight, to help you out. Does that sound alright with you.?”

 

“Of course, I am starving!”

 

“Well, that’s good, I got your pack and found the food.”

 

“Oh thank the Valar for that!”

 

“Where are we? How did I get here? How did you rescue me?” 

 

“Full of questions, aren’t you? We are in a cave. I carried you here. As for the rescue, I had to wait for the chance to get your weapons to kill the orcs. You were unconscious, and the ones I didn’t kill, ran. I even shot a few of those. I don’t think they’ll find us here.”

 

“You got my bow back, thank you very much! You are a very good being...and friend.”

 

“You as well. So how do you feel, elf?”

 

“I’m in pain, I ache all over, and I’m miserable. That all ends up to suffering.”

 

“You were tortured more than anyone I’ve ever seen. But most of them are gone, so I hope you can find a little comfort in that. I can explain more to you ok, are you hungry,?” 

 

“I can explain the situation to you, later.”

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Very! I just hope I won’t get sick again.”

 

“I’ll help you.”

 

“No, on second thought, I do feel a little sick. Could I just have some water?”

 

“Alright, then you must sleep a while. It will help you.” Legolas took the waterskin from his pack, and drank it down.

 

“Now you must sleep. I am sorry, but there is no athelas in this area, or I would use it.”

 

Legolas turned onto his side that felt a little less painful, and he was falling asleep already. “That is alright,” he almost whispered. The orc gave him a big smile. He looked so peaceful.

 

Legolas friend lit a roaring fire with the branches, twigs, and kindling he had found, when he had gone out earlier to enjoy the scenery and beautiful scents around him..

 

He looked at Legolas one more time. “We have to get you back home...Legolas…” 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author rosethorn59
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me in LOTR, only to JRR Tolkien family

Legolas slowly regained consciousness with a horrible headache and a body that was screaming for some comfort from his still present agony. He had had horrible nightmares of torture and mind-shattering pain. He was locked inside himself, within that pain.

 

Orcobol had lit a fire early in the morning while Legolas was sleeping. At the moment, Legolas was lying painfully on his side, watching the reflections and shadows of the fire in the back of the cave, that were glowing and bouncing around on the wall. Legolas thought it was beautiful, he always had. As he watched it, he heard the crackle of the fire, the smell of smoke, and the heat of the flames. It all comforted him so much. In spite of his pain.

 

He finally fully awoke and the first thing he saw was an orc next to him, leaning over him. “How are you this morning, my friend? Are you feeling a little better?”

 

Panic overtook Legolas, and in his pain, he sat up and scooted quickly backwards in his uncertainty and fear. The orc reached out and grabbed his arm. “Where are you going? You are not well enough to go anywhere, yet.”

 

Legolas pulled and tugged at his arm, frustrated because the orc was much stronger than he. The elf tried to hit him in the face, but his fist was stopped immediately. Legolas knew he couldn’t hurt , or even attempt to defeat him with the poor condition he was in.

 

“Who are you, orc!? Why are you here? What are you doing here?” The elf asked, angrily and confused.

 

“Hmm. Three questions. Well, my name is Orcobol. I rescued you from near death from orcs, and I am here to protect you and do what I can to keep you well, until I can get you to your home. Your family can do much more to help you than I can.”

 

“I am so sorry , the pain I have been in has confused me a lot to everything. Including you. Thank you very much for saving me and taking care of me. I appreciate it more than I can say. You are a very good friend.”

 

“As are you. Would you like something to eat before we leave? I have an apple, a little cheese, and some lembas,” the orc smiled...and Legolas grinned.

 

“Why don’t you bring it with us. You can have it. I would love to have a little lembas, though.”

 

“Water or tea besides?”

 

“Water would be good, thank you.”

 

“My friend, I can only take you close to your home, not all the way there,” the Orc told Legolas sadly, as he handed the elf a waterskin. “It’s fresh and from the lake. “

 

Legolas took a few swallows, and looked at Orcobol uncertainly.

 

“Why can’t you take me all the way home? You seem to know the way.”

 

“I’m an orc, not an elf, remember? Any other elf would kill me on sight, except for you. I can’t take that chance. I do not wish to die.”

 

“I don’t know where you live, only the direction. How far is it from here?”

 

“West. A couple of miles from the cave. And yes, of course I know that you are an orc. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Perhaps it is still all this pain, and my headache. I still can’t think well, and I feel dizzy.”

 

“An orc grabbed your hair and twice forcefully hit your head on the tree. I imagine that is what happened to you to make you dizzy, and have some trouble thinking straight. It will get better, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Thank you, Orcobol for helping and comforting me,” he grinned at his new friend.

 

“By the way, I washed your tunic and cloak as well as I could in the lake, then dried them near the fire. They will give you something else to wear on the way home.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The elf looked at Orcobol, uncertainly. “Where will you be going when I am home? I will see you again, won’t I?” Legolas was very apprehensive. He desperately didn’t want to never see his friend again...to lose him.

 

“I am planning on staying here around the cave for a week or two. Hopefully you are better by then and can come and visit. Unless I am found or injured by elves, men or orcs .But I’m sure I will be well,” he answered quickly, noticing the worried look on Legolas’ face.” I am very good at hiding.” Legolas gave him a very sweet smile.

 

“So. are you ready to go? Your pain won’t get better here, my friend. I will have to carry you there, is that alright? Unless you’d rather be dragged all the way?”

 

“No, that doesn’t sound very appealing,” Legolas grinned. “The first choice sounds much better.”

 

“Would you like a quick bath again before we leave? Otherwise we must leave now.”

 

“No thank you, I believe I am ready to go,” Legolas looked at him sadly. Orcobol smiled. .

 

“Come back and see me when you are well, again, alright? We can discuss more things about both of us. I have a lot to tell you, my friend.””As do I,” Legolas told him sorrowfully,

 

As the orc put the fire out, and stomped the ashes, Legolas watched him. He was on the ground rolled in blankets, lying on his stomach. His back still ached, and stung from the flogging and torment he had received. It still probably would for a while.

 

The orc grabbed and carried as many belongings of Legolas’ as he could. After Legolas put his clothes on, and wrapped up in blankets, they left for the Halls of Mirkwood. He picked Legolas up, and the elf gasped and hissed; his back burning. “I’m sorry. I know it must hurt a lot. Would you like me to carry you over my shoulder?"

 

Legolas thought about it for a minute." No, I’d rather you didn’t.”

 

“Well, I don’t have a horse, so what would you like?”

 

“I wish I’d brought mine.”

 

“Well, how about carrying me by my feet and dragging my head on the ground! This is getting ridiculous,” Legolas snapped.

 

Orcobol swung him into his arms and started walking. Legolas was in so much pain, that he almost screamed. “ We will be there soon. Hold on.”

 

When they were close to the Halls, the orc set him down on the grass under a grove of trees to make him as comfortable as he could. He laid Legolas’ weapons, all of which he’d collected, next to Legolas in case of more potential danger. He also threw Legolas’ pack on the ground next to him.

 

“Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I am extremely grateful.”

 

“of course, and thank you for trusting me,” he grinned.

 

“You are extremely easy to trust.”

 

“Thank you, “ he smiled.

 

………………………………………….

 

“Would you do me a big favor?”

 

“Of course I will. What would you like ?” Legolas asked, grimacing in pain.

 

“Before someone finds and rescues you, would you please wait to yell for help. Maybe 20 or 30 minutes. Otherwise I could get killed. I know you’re hurt and it’s a lot to ask for. I need help to get away and please don’t mention me. Perhaps I could be a man who helped you.”

 

“So good luck in getting well quickly, and I will see you soon, my good friend.”

 

The orc patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

 

As did Legolas.

 

………………………..

 

Legolas watched Orcobol as he walked away. He laid on his stomach, trying to get as comfortable as possible. His back hurt the worst. as well as his broken bones. He desperately needed help for his injuries, but he would never let his friend down. No matter what.

 

He turned his head to the side smelling the fresh grass and flowers. The trees smelled so fragrant and relaxing to him. He adored them. He was so sore and achy, and it seemed that the pain would never disappear.

 

After what Legolas believed to be about 30 minutes, he yelled for help. The guards found him quickly and carried him into the Halls, to his room. They knew he needed special treatment. He was so miserable. Shortly after he was found, he fell unconscious.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“Garion, go get some healers and bring them here. As well as an herbal healer. Make it as quickly as you can. I’ll wait here with his Highness. Hurry!”

 

“Someone should let his Majesty know.”

 

“We will, now go!”

 

The guard, Elerehast, at his side, removed Legolas’ tunic and boots. He was still covered in seeping blood and had many infections, ripped and torn skin and broken bones. However it seemed that someone had helped him to some extent, and tried to keep the injuries at bay, until he could get better help. Legolas was moaning, so the guard knew he was awake.

 

The healers quickly arrived and led the guard to the door. “We can take over now, thank you for all your help, it has been greatly appreciated. .Please stay outside the door and keep an eye on things, Thank you.”

 

The head healer, Lymist, removed the rest of his clothing to check him very carefully and see what they had to deal with first. He and another helper drew a hot bath with oil of athelas. They laid him in the tub, and gently rubbed his back, his front, and all the wounds they could find to clean him and relax him. His hair was scrubbed and washed, also. Lymist with his assistant picked Legolas up and gently laid him down on his clean bed and pillows. He checked his temperature, which was rather high.

 

“Excuse me,” Elerahast said, “has anyone told His Majesty about this, yet? I haven’t seen him here. Is he aware of his son’s injuries?”

 

They all raised their eyes uncertainly. “Please go find and fetch him here, immediately. He will be very upset if if he doesn’t find out right away and will want to see Legolas and check his wounds.” He was a very loving and protective father. They all knew he would be there immediately. They set and wrapped his broken bones, made a paste of athelas, and prepared some athelas tea for him. Then they waited for the king.

 

So the guard left, cringing, hoping the King would not be angry at him.

 

Before his Adar got there, Legolas woke up, moaning and groaning, slowly falling to sleep again. Suddenly his eyes flew open.

 

“Did you look for my rescuer, today?” he asked almostly fearfully.

 

“No, not yet, I don’t believe. We would like to find him and thank him, though. We are just concentrating on you, for now,” the head healer told him. “Why, Legolas, is there an important reason?”

 

“Yes, there is. I was rescued by a human from orcs today. He is a very good man, but he is a loner, and prefers to be left alone. So please respect his wishes.”

 

“My Lord, we shall respect your wishes. It was very obvious he helped you. But when we found you, there was no scent of human around you. Nothing but orcs.”

 

Legolas tried to keep his anger in tact. “I was attacked and tortured by orcs. He rescued me, ergo, we both reeked of orc. Do you understand now? Then please let it go.”

 

Thranduil threw his son’s door open and went straight to him. “What happened, Legolas?” Then he turned to the healers. “How is he?” Then he looked him over carefully. He found all the scars and deep dangerous cuts on his back, and horrible marks from whips and knives Looking at all the wounds made the king shiver.

 

.He turned his ion-nin part way over. There were more whip marks, which reached around his front, back, and around his ribs. Legolas was very pale and had a high fever. “Oh, my son, I am so horribly sorry this has happened to you."

 

. He gently pulled him into his lap, trying very hard not to hurt him.

 

Thrandul held him and combed his hair with his fingers. He held his chin on Legolas' head, and kissed it.

 

I love you so much. my son."

 

"And I you, Adar."

 

Thranduil gently laid him down on his bed, again.

 

"Legolas, they will take very good care of you. But you already know that."

 

"I must go for now, but I will be back before long. Get some sleep, Legolas."

 

Lymist took over, covered him with athelas paste, and wrapped him with more bandages.

 

The room was covered in scented candles and incense.Lymist also gave the Prince athelas tea to help with his fever and his pale demeanor. He received painkiller, and a relaxant. "I hope you feel much better when you awaken."

 

Legolas felt much better in a few days. The Prince, Legolas was visited quite often by his father, and that encouraged him a lot.

 

"My son, do you remember when I suggested you take your horse, weapons, and some friends to help you out when you get in trouble again? As you know you will."

 

" Please do as I say."

 

"I will try, Adar." "Do not try to do it. Do it" Legolas smiled at his Adar and Thranduil grinned back at him.

 

"But..."

 

"No..."

 

"That is fine. I shall do just as you wish."

 

"You do plan on remaining here for a while, now, don't you? I cannot tell you what to do at your age. But I can imprison you for three months or so if you do not take my advice."

 

Legolas frowned, then glared at his Adar. You wouldn't dare..."

 

"Oh, just watch me!!"

 

"Yes, I will stay for a while, my Lord." He knew how serious his Adar was about situations such as these. He also knew he had to get to his friend as quickly as possible.

 

He rested a couple more days, with the healers all over him. He was much healthier, but very frustrated and bored. He wished he could leave now. He hoped no one would find he and his friend, after the Prince left. At least Thranduil had said nothing about his rescuer, and that made him very appreciative and proud of his father. He was also being very respectful of Legolas' wishes concerning he and his friend.

 

One night, The King came to visit with him before he went to bed. "So, Legolas, I'm so grateful that you are well again. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

 

He picked up his son's comb, and slowly braided his hair."There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, so please don't make it hard on you or I. Please be careful."

 

"I always will my Lord."

 

Thranduil was a little hesitant, but he always gave his son the benefit of the doubt.

 

"Goodnight, my son. I shall see you in the morrow."

 

"Goodnight to you as well, my Adar." Legolas knew The King was overprotective, but that made him even more endearing to Legolas.

 

A few minutes after the King left, Legolas felt safe enough to change his clothes, grab his weapons, and blow out all the candles in his room. He walked very softly and quietly to his bedroom door. He opened it and looked up and down the corridor. With no one there, most probably sleeping, he quickly shut the door, and left for the entrance of the Halls.

 

Legolas walked very quickly, casually looking around. He was quite nervous, but hoped it didn't show.

 

The elf walked directly to the front doors at the entrance, and knocked on the doors until the guards answered.

 

"Your Royal Highness, I hope you're having a good evening."

 

"I am, thank you," he said to a guard, feeling frustrated. He did not want to be held back.

 

"Oh, Highness, I am so sorry for keeping you from your trip."

 

"That is fine." Legolas started backing up from the front doors, when the guards finally let him out. He breathed deeply of the warm, fresh breeze, much better than in the Halls. The bright, sparkly stars had a warmth to them all their own. Legolas walked in a circle, staring at the stars and moon, unable to take his eyes off them. He was totally in awe.

 

Then he remembered his friend, and excused himself. "Good evening, gentlemen," he smiled at them.

 

"Good evening to you, too, my Lord."

 

Legolas had stopped at the pantry earlier that evening and chose plenty of food for Orcobol. So he was all set for his ride.

 

The elf crossed the bridge, and approached the stables. He grabbed some oats, and gently led his horse out of his stall. Legolas petted him with love. He brushed him, lay against him and comforted his horse. Legolas climbed on, and walked him out of the stables, heading north, then east. going north past the King's Halls.

 

After he got past there, he picked up the pace, trotting, his long hair flying backwards, past the pine trees. How he loved them. He tried to get to the large cave as quickly as he could to reach his friend. The elf hoped he was fine after being in the grotto for so long.

 

His horse tripped on rocks, grassy clumps, large tree roots. He nearly fell himself. This added to the worry about his friend.

 

Legolas slowed down when he approached that area.

 

"Orcobol," he whispered, trying to be just as quiet as he could around the grotto. "Orcobol," where are you? I am well and back again to see you. Are you here?" The elf jumped off his horse, and led him slowly to the lake, feeding him the oats he brought for him

 

He was frightened that his friend had already left. "Are you here, my good friend?"

 

"Sh! I'm in the cave," he quietly answered back.

 

"What is wrong? Are you in trouble?"

 

"I don't know. I have been feeling that someone or something has been following me and stalking me all day. I don't know for sure. But I will feel better having you here."

 

 

"What makes you feel this way?"

 

 

"Someone or something has been moving around the cave, today, and I feel that I might be sought."

 

"I see or hear no one now, my friend."

 

"Orcobol, who are you really? An orc,? An elf? You confuse me so much."

 

"Haven't you figured it out, yet?" he grinned.

 

 

"No, I haven't. You look like an orc and an elf. But you have long somewhat blonde hair, and blue eyes. And very few of the features that an orc has."

 

"Would you really like to know...Legolas..."

 

The Prince gaped at him in surprise.

 

"You know who I am, what I am? How do you know this?"

 

 

"We knew each other many, many years. I wasn't always an orc. I was an elf at one time."

 

"My name is Anarion," he told his old friend with fear and hesitancy.

 

 

"We knew each other many, many years. I wasn't always an orc. I was an elf at one time."

 

"My name is Anarion," he told his old friend with fear and hesitancy.

 

He thought perhaps Legolas would not accept him as his friend, anymore.

 

He looked at Legolas apprehensively and saw the biggest grin on his face.

 

Anarion smiled as widely as Legolas. At that moment, he knew he had his friend back.

 

The two of them were enjoying each other's silent company.

 

Twang. Thud! An arrow flew right past them near the cave. Legolas dove at his friend to save him...


End file.
